The Little Twilight
by MusicTillTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan, a mermaid, is tired of her world and wishes to see beyond it. Swimming to the surface she meets Edward Cullen. Will she be able to stay with the one she's falling in love with or be forced to stay under the sea. Based off the Little Mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

I swam out of my room to where my father was calling for me. Thoughts of why he was calling for me so early in the day went through my mind. When I reached the living room I saw Charlie by the door putting his police gear on. "Where are you going Dad?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer.

His head whipped to the direction I was. "There's a new case Bells. Someone got attacked last night, very badly. I'll be back later tonight, in time for dinner. Please stay in town today, I don't want anything to happen to you too." Usually Charlie wasn't this worried about cases so that meant that it was a serious. I just nodded, not saying anything. I watched as he opened the door and left, able to leave while I was supposedly stuck here. But I have never listened to Charlie when it regarded where I could go.

With a quick push of my tail I swam out the door, locking it as I left. I swam towards the coral trail behind the house, leading to my secret place no one knows of. My secret place was the only place I could go that I could have peace from this town. I swam till I saw a bright burst of sunlight, and land. My father forbids me from the surface, but I couldn't help it. Everything enchanted me up there, the beautiful colors, human, and their intriguing inventions. I felt a pull to this world, a human world. One more than my own, my own world I felt like I didn't belong.

Finally reaching the surface I popped my head out of the water slightly to see if it was clear. I looked around the beautiful meadow that I came across a couple of weeks ago. My eyes landed on a guy laying on the ground, eyes closed and arms under his head. He was pretty close to the water, just a couple of feet away. He was extremely handsome; his hair was a gorgeous bronze color going all different directions. His skin looked perfect, so smooth looking but was so pale, even more than mine. I wished I could see his eyes, wondering what interesting color they would be.

I was about to swim away, so I wouldn't get caught seen by him but when I moved my hand it made a little splash. His head quickly turned towards me, his facial features were beautiful and me do a slight gasp. He had beautiful eyes, a deep rich topaz color. Once I looked into his eyes it was like I got stuck, his eyes were blazing, like they never ended. Somehow I broke out of his gaze a couple seconds later and noticed he was sitting up now. I slowly was starting backing away, until he noticed what I was doing. "Wait!" He called, his eyes still watching me. I froze, not knowing what to do. His voice sounded like velvet, just that one word sounded so soft. "Who are you?" I saw his eyes examining me, looking at me so closely. I didn't know what to do, answer his question or hurry away. I moved slightly towards him, making sure to keep my tail under the murky like water. I lightly placed my arms on the edge of the grass and sat my chin on top of them.

So quietly I spoke, "I'm Isabella, but I liked being called Bella." His eyes still watched my every move, analyzing them. "And your name?" I asked boldly. I started to get curious now, wondering more about this human.

"Edward Cullen." Edward, it looked like it fit him perfectly. He twisted his body so he was facing me now. "So what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking." His words melted me, talking like such a gentleman.

I smiled to him once my brain started functioning again. "No I don't mind. I always come here to think. I like getting out of my town." A small smiled along his lips as he was looking at the ground. "And yourself?" I asked not wanting to be rude, but also curious.

He looked up to me, the smile still on his lips. "I come here to think too. And to have a little peace from my family." He rolled his eyes at the last part. I did a little laugh and his smile grew slightly.

"So tell me about yourself." I asked wanting to know about this human world. Just by just talking with him I was so intrigued into this world more now.

"Okay," He did a little chuckle before carrying on. "Well, live in Forks. I have two brothers and two sisters. My father works at the town hospital. My mother is a interior designer. I'm seventeen and I go to Forks High School. I play the piano, and I like listening to music." He then moved so he was on his stomach and was eye level with me about a foot away. He gave a half crooked grin, "Now tell me about you."

I blushed and did a little laugh again. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what I was laughing at. "Are we just going to ask each other's questions to each other?" He laughed at this too, a musical laugh that took my breath away. Once I caught my breath I spoke, "Okay, so I'm seventeen too. I have no siblings. I live with my dad, my parents are divorced. He the chief of police. I'm obviously from out of town. I like reading and getting out of my house and town. If my dad knew I was this far out of town I would be so dead." I bit my lip nervously, wondering if I should have told him that much. I lifted my head off my arms and pushed away from the land, keeping my tail under the water. "I should probably get going," I said softly. I was turning around when something cold grasped my hand.

I gasped and instantly it let go. "Sorry." I heard Edward whisper, I turned back around to him. He gave me a small smile as I turned back around, I gave him a small one back. He spoke softly almost a whisper to me, "Will you come back? Will I ever see you again?" I smiled bigger, he wanted to see me again! He was now at the edge of the grass, I swam over to him still keeping my tail under the water.

"I don't know. It depends if anyone finds out I left when I get home. But if you're here I'll try and come back as soon as I can." A giant smile grew on his face and I couldn't help but smile myself it was just contagious.

But what he asked me socked me, "Can I drive you home?" I didn't know what to say, I wasn't prepared for this. I looked into his eyes, the gold blazing waiting for my answer.

I sighed, already knowing the answer. "Sorry Edward, not this time." Why I said not this time beats me. It wasn't like he could ever drive me home, that dampered my thoughts more. "I have to get going." I swam away from this interesting guy. With one last look I went under the water, after I heard a quiet "Good bye Bella."

All that night Edward was in my thoughts. And I couldn't get him out, but that wasn't the thing. I didn't want to get him out of my thoughts.


	2. If We Ever Meet Again

Yay! Chapter two! This one is longer, the first part in Edwards point of view and then Bella's later on. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Song that inspired this chapter, If We Ever Meet Again By timerberland

EPOV:

This girl entranced me. She was beautiful, everything about her was, her laugh, her voice, especially those eyes. But I blew it by asking her home. Why would I do that? Stalker much? I mean we just met and I already offered to take her home, which just proves how much she's taking over my mind. I just didn't want to see her go.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts I watched as she swam away, then under the water she went. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I got up with one last look to the water then started running back to the house. I just couldn't get that girl out of my head, Bella, such a beautiful name. Before I knew it I was back to the house, with Alice leaning against the door frame of the front door. This couldn't be good, she had a blank face on. I slowly walked up to the door and stopped in front of her. She stood up straight, "Hello Edward." She at least sounded calm.

"Alice," I did a nod with my head. "Can I come into my own house?" She smiled as I ran my hand through my hair again_. I need to talk to you in private_. I knew it was important if she was talking to me in my mind so the rest of the family couldn't hear. I just raised an eyebrow to her, which of course reminded me of Bella. Gah, why couldn't I get this girl out of my head?_ Unless you would like to talk about where you were with the whole family_. I shook my head and Alice started running towards the woods and I followed.

We stopped running miles away from the house. "So where were you Edward?" She nonchalantly asked while she leaned up against a tree. I just remained standing a few feet in front of her.

"Couldn't you see what I was?" I asked, now wondering why she was asking me. She shook her head, her face covered in frustration. "I was at the meadow, but this time by the water." She just raised an eyebrow, knowing there was more to my story. I sighed and decided to tell her about Bella. "And there was a girl there." Alice jumped up and squealed while clapping her hands.

That's when the questions started like a frenzy. "Oh Edward! What's her name? Where is she from? Why can't I see her in my visions? Do you think she likes shopping? I bet she does! Do you like her? I can see it on your face you do! I wonder if she likes you. Do you-" I cut her off before she could ask anymore.

"Alice! Calm down and I'll tell you what I can." She instantly leaned on the tree again, her face calm. I took an unnecessary breath and started. "Her name is Bella, her full name is Isabella. I don't know where she is from; she just said she's from out of town. I don't know why you can't see her, but if it makes you feel better I can't read her mind. I doubt she'll want to go shopping; she doesn't seem like that type of girl. And I don't know if she likes me, we just met." I quickly turned around about ready to leave to go back to the house when Alice was in front of me, her eyes shining in excitement.

"You skipped a question," she said smiling her pixie smile. "Do you like her?" Her smile than changed into a knowing smile.

I sighed once again, confused by my feelings. She was beautiful, everything was about her, but I barely knew who she was. And I couldn't ready her mind and that drove me crazy. Her blood was barely noticeable too, just a very faint smell. I didn't even know she was there till I heard her splash the water a little. "I don't know Alice; she's beautiful not only on the outside but also on the inside. And I can't stop thinking about her." I looked down to the ground as I heard Alice squeal again. She almost knocked me over as she hugged me.

"Aw, Edward! I have to meet her! Don't worry I won't tell the family until you tell them, not even Jasper. Oh we have to get you ready for the next time you see her!" She backed away a little and did a little dance while clapping her hands again.

I downed the moment instantly, "I might not be able to see her again. She said that if she got caught out of her town she wouldn't be able to come back." I sighed but smiled slightly as her other words went through my head. "But she said wanted to see me again." I noticed Alice got really quiet and looked over to her. Her eyes were glassy and I knew she was having a vision; I quickly started reading her mind.

In the vision was me, and I was laying on the grass like I did today. Suddenly there was a splash and the vision was gone, but a new one repapered a few seconds later. I was helping a girl wrapped in a towel and knew instantly it was Bella. The last vision ended and I was back in the woods with Alice, her mouth shaped in an O. I decided to be the first to speak about this surprising news. "Well, that was interesting. First you couldn't see her then you can. Wait, when was that first vision taking place?" I was now excited that I get to see her again. Alice snapped out of her trance and smiled as I said the last sentence.

"The first vision is hours later. That means I have to get you ready to see her now! And the second one is in a few days." Days? Why would she not back for a few days? Wait, what am I saying, I didn't want to tear her away from her town. But I wanted to see her, no needed to see her.

Suddenly I felt Alice start pulling me towards the house. "Come on! We have to get you ready!" I just rolled my eyes and laughed at her excitement. I could already tell this was going to a long few hours.

BPOV:

I was sitting at dinner with my dad, silence filling the air. I was able to make it back to town in time; no one even noticed I was gone which I was grateful for. Charlie broke me out of my thoughts, "So Bells, what did you do today?" It was like he read my mind.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to make it look casual. "I just went for a short swim by the coral path. Nothing to exciting." I saw Charlie look at me closely for a second, but he just shook his head slightly and went back to eating. "So how was work?" I asked not wanting to go to the silence.

He swallowed his bite before talking, "It was okay, we're getting closer to finding out who's attacking people. And please Bells still don't go towards the surface; I know you haven't gone in a while. But I couldn't stand it if I lost you." I was shocked that Charlie could be this touching and showing his emotion. I instantly felt guilt rush over me but tried to ignore it by nodding my head and started eating again.

After we finished eating I quickly cleaned up the kitchen and went to my room. I went straight to bed, dreaming of seeing Edward tomorrow.

The next morning I woke early and swam out of my room. I noticed Charlie by the door again grabbing his equipment, but this time taking the trident. He didn't take the trident unless it was absolutely necessary. "Why are you bringing the trident?" I asked softy, but he still seemed startled when I asked him.

He turned around, fully dressed for work. "They think they found the attacker, so I need to bring it just in case. And can you please stay at the house today? I've got to go Bells. See you tonight." As he left out the door I murmured a 'be safe' as always.

I waited a half hour after he left before I left myself. I just had to see Edward today, like I was being pulled to him. I went out the back door and quickly swam up the coral path to the sunlight again. I poked my head out of the water to see if Edward was there.

And there he was, watching me with a smile playing on his lips. I let the rest of my upper body out of the water, till a few inches above the start of my tail. I swam over the grass and placed my arms on there. Once again Edward was on his stomach but this time we were inches apart. I looked up into his eyes, getting lost in the topaz color. His voice pulled me out of my trance, "Hello." He spoke softly his voice still like velvet.

I smiled to him, "Hello," I whispered back. He smiled back, a dazzling smile. "So what have you been up to?" I asked wanting to know more about the human world, but mostly more about himself.

"I've been hanging with my sister Alice." He rolled his eyes and did a chuckle. "And what have you been up to?"

I did a little smile. "Nothing of interest." Just thinking about you all day, but I decided not say that. He sighed and shook his head. "What?" I asked curious why he was shaking his head.

With a crooked smile he replied, "Nothing, nothing at all." I placed my head on my arms, getting comfy now.

"Tell me about your family, that is if you want to tell me." I was eager to hear about his siblings and parents but didn't want to push him into telling me things.

"Before I tell you about my family do you want to come out of the water? You must be getting cold." Concern filled his face and I just bit my lip nervously.

I quickly shook my head, worry still filled his eyes. "I can't, I um didn't bring spare clothes, dry clothes." He just nodded his head looking down at the grass. I don't know what took over me but I reached for his hand and placed my hand on his. His hand was cold, but that wasn't what startled me. There was a shock that went through our hands. We both quickly pulled our hands away, so he must've felt it too. I looked up into his golden eyes and saw shock in them. "Um, maybe I should get going." I didn't know how to react to what was happening. I looked down to the grass and was about to push off when Edward's cold hands grabbed mine. The shock went through us again, just slightly smaller this time.

I looked up to him and saw his eyes were sad. "Please don't go yet, I've missed you." I felt my heart flutter and my breath catch by the sincerity of his words. I smiled to him and placed my head back on my arms, showing him that I'm staying. He smiled and kept his hands on mine. "Okay I'll tell you about my family now." He told me about his family, the school he goes to; which he was skipping for the day. We talked what felt like hours, until I noticed it was getting dark outside.

"Edward, I really have to go now." He nodded sadly and I sighed. "I'll see you later."

He placed one of his hands on my cheek and rubbed his thumb slowly. Then he placed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I'll miss you," he whispered. Sadness covered his face as probably mine also.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered back. And with that I turned and swam away.

It was night time when I got back to town. I quietly opened the front door, not knowing if Charlie was home. But as soon as I opened the door all the way Charlie was there. "Um, hey dad." I said looking down not wanting to look at him.

"Bella where were you?" He used his authorized tone.

"I went for a short swim." I said trying to cover my tracks. Suddenly he grabbed something out of my hair, a flower. I gasped, Edward must've placed it there while we were talking. I then saw anger grown on Charlie's face.

"You went to the surface! Isabella Swan! I told you couldn't go up there and you disobeyed me!" His face was now growing red with anger. "You are not allowed out of this town anymore!"

That was when I lost my temper. "You can't control where I can go! I can go where ever I want, see whoever I want. I can see Edward whenever I want." I quickly covered my mouth my eyes gone wide, wishing I could take back what I just said.

If It was possible Charlie's face got redder. He started yelling loudly, "You've been talking to a human! First you disobey me by going to the surface, but talking to a human! You'll never see him again!"

I started crying and shouted back. "But I love him!" I swam to my room as quick as I could. I was bawling when I got to my room and quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. I stayed in my room for hours, crying for what I may lose.


	3. Part Of Your World

Thanks for all the great reviews! Totally inspired me to put up the next chapter so soon. Sorry it's a little short. Longer ones on the way with more happening. And for those wondering, yes I'll have both Bella and Edwards's point of view going on during the story. Also a head's up I did change some of the story to fit the plot. So here's the next chapter, enjoy! Song of the chapter: Part of Your World by the little mermaid of course.

BPOV:

Sometime during the night I finally stopped crying. I could feel that my eyes were puffy and were probably red. New thoughts kept going through my mind; I knew that I couldn't stay here anymore. Being tired of told what to do, where to go, restricting me from seeing Edward I knew I had to leave. I swam over to my window and opened it slowly and quietly. With one last look around my room I swam out my room and into the night.

I made sure to swim above the town so nobody would notice me. After swimming for several minutes I felt a hand grab my arm. I was about to scream with another hand covered my mouth. The hands turned me around so I was now facing a merman with long blond hair tied in a ponytail. But what shocked me was that his eyes looked to be a red color, but that couldn't be possible. The merman then smiled to me, "Names James." He let go of me and offered me a hand to shake. I slowly reached out and shook it. I did a small gasp, surprised that he hand felt the same temperature as Edwards.

"I'm Bella," I said softly and he gave me a sly smile.

"I know, that's why I found you. I happened to hear what happened between you and your father. I thought I could be some assistance to you. How would you like to be with your Edward?" I gasped and covered my mouth in surprise.

"I would that, more than anything. But how?" I wanted to see Edward again, none the less wanted to be with him.

"Why, all you have to is see Victoria the Sea Witch. She can turn you into a human, than you can be with Edward forever." I smiled slightly at this thought. To be with Edward forever, out of this town forever, and to be human.

"How do I get to Victoria?" I asked softly.

"I can lead you to her." He gave another sly smile and started swimming with me following behind him.

Soon we came upon a jagged rock cave; I could feel bumps along my skin feeling slightly scared of the sight of the cave. I continued to follow James into the cave, but as we swam I noticed little things moving along the bottom that just frightened me more.

Before I knew it we came to an open space area with cabinets along the wall and a giant pot in the middle. "Who is this James?" I turned my head towards the sickly sweet voice. There seated at a vanity mirror was a woman with octopus arms on her lower half that had exotic red hair. She suddenly got up and swam over to us. "Well who are you? I'm a very busy lady." She looked straight at me, her eyes almost looking the same color as James'.

"I-I'm Bella Swan. I want to become human." She gave a smile, her eyes sparkling.

"Ah, yes the chief's daughter. I heard what happened between you and your daddy. Such a tragedy, all over lover boy. Sure I can make you human." I felt my inside flutter and my face cover with a smile. "But! It's only for a few days. If you want to stay human forever you must have true love's kiss." I bit my lip in thinking it over. Surely we could fall in love in a couple days. I now we had a something already, with the spark that went between us.

"Okay, it's a deal, make me human." I bit my lip again, nervous for what was going to happen.

"Whoa there child. You have to know the rules and conditions. First rule is you cannot tell him to kiss you in any way. Second you can't tell him you're a mermaid. Third is you have five days, not counting today since the day is almost over. And you have until sunset on the last day for true love's kiss. Lastly if you do not get true loves kiss by the last day, you belong to me. Now if you still want to be human, sign the contract." Out of nowhere a golden contract appeared in front of me with a pen. I thought over what she told me, surely I could get Edward to kiss me. But what if he didn't? I would then belong to Victoria. Without a second thought I grabbed the pen and signed my name on the bottom. Then the paper disappeared and instead was Victoria's smile. "Good, let's now make you human!" She went over to the cupboards and started throwing things into the pot.

Suddenly a giant ball of light came out of the pot and came towards me. Then I could my tail disappearing and a legs starting to form. As I felt the slight pain in changing I could also feel the pull of the ball light dragging me to the surface.

As I was about to run out of air I broke to the surface. Dragging myself to the edge of grass I noticed I was at my little meadow. I also noticed it was dark; it must've been at least eleven at night. I sat my head on my arms, exhausted from what happened.

That was until I heard a velvet voice say my name. "Bella." I lightly raised my head and saw Edward jogging over to me, with what looked like human clothes in his hand. I did a small smile at this thought; Victoria could have at least given me some bottoms because I was only in my shell top. Edward was now in front of me. "Bella, what are you doing here this late?" Worry filled his voice as he dropped the clothes on to the ground.

"I just had to leave Edward," I whispered to him. I knew I couldn't tell him what happened but I could tell him one day. Just not at this moment in time.

Before I could miss it a confused look covered his face before he changed it to worry again."You really should get out of the water. It must be freezing." He was about to help me out when I grabbed one of his hands with mine.

"Um, Edward, I lost my bottoms. There was a current in the water." I quickly lied to cover why I didn't have bottoms. He seemed to believe it because he smiled understanding.

"Okay, I promise I won't look. I'll look at your beautiful face the whole time." I blushed and smiled to him. He grabbed a towel that was with the clothes and placed it on his shoulder. Then he bent down to be and wrapped one arm around my waist, plenty high. I looked up to his face and noticed he was starting at my face, which caused me to blush more. He pulled me out of the water, like I weighed nothing. He placed me onto the grass, keeping his arm on me to keep me steady. With his other hand he grabbed the towel on this shoulder and handed it to me. I quickly wrapped it around my waist.

He slowly took his arm away from my waist. I tried to take a step towards the clothes but lost my balance. I closed my eyes tightly and stuck my arms out ready for the fall. But it never came, instead I could feel arms wrapped around me. I grabbed onto the arms lightly and looked up and saw Edward's face. "I see why you stayed in the water." He chuckled and I felt my cheeks turn red again. "Maybe it's best if you don't walk for right now." Suddenly I was in his arms, one arm around my waist while the other was under my knees.

"You must be tired." He murmured to me. I looked up to his dazzling eyes and noticed a small smile on his lips. He then shifted me so I was closer to his body now. "Close your eyes." He whispered, his breath fanning across my face. My eyes instantly fluttered closed and I started to fall asleep. I could feel wind go through my hair and across my face during my sleeping daze and something opening then a light sound of something being shut. And that was the last thing I heard before sleep overwhelmed me.


End file.
